Tommy
by elkalee
Summary: What if Tom Sully had never died? Jake would never have gone to Pandora, and events would have been completly different. Please Read, i'm bad at summarys, i know.
1. Chapter 1 Late

**Chapter 1 Late**

Tom ran into the link room, stuttering out apologies. The scientist whose name he couldn't remember looked up.

"You're late, Tom." He said. "I probably should warn you. Grace is annoyed."

Max, that was his name.

Tom groaned. Grace had seemed nice when he'd seen him yesterday. "I hear _yo_u're good at your Na'vi."

Tom had smiled back. "Oel Ngati Kameie." he said, using the common Na'vi phrase.

But then Max had warned him. Grace, although amazing, was hard to work with.

"Is this gonna go on my record?" he said. "_Avatar Driver was late for his first day._ I'm not gonna be stuck in the compound for all eternity am I?"

"Oh, I doubt it. Selfridge wouldn't allow it. Five billion dollars and the avatar doesn't leave Hell's Gate? I don't think so." Max laughed. "I'd be more worried about Grace."

Tom nodded, and went over to the only unused link bed. He climbed in and looked at Max.

"Um...my alarm clock broke?" he said.

Max rolled his eyes. Tom shut the lid, and lay there.

Cae'lena stalked the Sky Person from the trees. He didn't know he was being watched, lest know that the watcher wanted to kill him.

She knew how it worked. They see you, they shoot. You die. She'd seen it happen.

_They don't care about anything...they destroy..._

_They don't even care about children..._

She took aim. From some instinct or the other, he suddenly realised he was being watched from above. He looked around, alarmed.

Cae'lena released the bow. The arrow soared through the air and hit him the in the stomach. He collapsed.

But he wasn't dead. He groaned in pain. And no Na'vi liked to see anyone in pain...even the Sky people.

Well, at least Cae'lena didn't.

She quickly checked to see no-one was around, and dropped from the trees. She didn't bother with any ceremonial words about his spirit going to Eywa-frankly, she didn't think Eywa wanted the sky people, and the sky people didn't deserve to go to Eywa.

But she stabbed her knife in his chest, killing him, and pulled out the arrow. It was her best arrow.

"That's for being in Omaticaya lands." she hissed.

Cae'lena left him, and walked away. The Sky people had been here for as long as she could remember. Only problem was, they didn't used to destroy everything in sight...

"Hey! You!"

Tom turned to see Grace-or her avatar-running towards him. Grace was annoyed.

"You were two hours late." Grace folded her arms and glared at Tom. "Did a Banshee swallow you whole and then regurgitate you, or something, because that's the only reasonable excuse I can think of for your lateness."  
"A banshee wouldn't have got near my room." Tom shrugged, smiling slightly.

Grace frowned. "Thanks for the sarky comment. Explain."

"My alarm clock broke." Tom said. "I know it's my first day and-"

"I wonder if you really want this Avatar, Tom." Grace snapped. "Five billion dollars. And about a million applications. There was only two on the last flight in. Norm and _you_. Norm was on _time._ You were not."

Tom gulped. "I want this and-"  
"Then you better start acting like it." Grace snapped. "And don't think I'm forgetting this. You're on longhouse duty."

Tom looked in confusion. Grace laughed.

"That means your cleaning the longhouse. For a week."

Tom groaned. But it was better than he'd hoped.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Clumsiness is dangerous here

**Chapter 2-Clumsiness is dangerous here...**

Longhouse duty wasn't bad. Tom swept and made the beds and put the abandoned oversized clothes to the cleaning crew back in the man building. He scared off stingbats, and got rid of some weird purple web things-

_You'd think that they wouldn't have spiders here..._he thought with a shudder. He didn't like spiders. Creepy, crawly eight legged things.

Except being from Pandora, they had about ten, were about the size of his avatar palm, and glowed blue and red.

"You did okay." Grace observed when she came to inspect. "Did any of the Death Spiders bite you? They're venomous."

"Venomous?" Tom shuddered. Of course, the spiders weren't the worst thing on Pandora. But he'd rather see a Thanator than a Death Spider if he had the choice.

"We're going out tomorrow." Grace said. "You, me, Norm. Trying to get relations with the natives back online. And if you're late, that could be the difference between successful relations and certain doom. Do we understsnd each other, Avatar?"

"Yes, boss." Tom gulped. He'd buy a new alarm clock tonight. One that worked.

"Good. You can go now. Take your avatar for a run or something." she sighed.

o

Cae'lena wasn't important. She was just another huntress, and being the sister of the next Olo'eyktan didn't mean anything until...well, the next Olo'eyktan _was _the Olo'eyktan.

She was just an average looking Na'vi huntress, with no particular talents except being able to...well, hunt. And there was plenty of those out that.

"And there was plenty of those out that.

"_I think Marek is looking at you." _

Cae'lena sighed. Peyral was a good hunter...almost as good as Cae'lena. But Peyral was annoying, and forever being the Omaticaya matchmaker.

"_What's your point, Peyral?"_

"_Go over and say hello." _

"_But Peyral-"_

Peyral sighed. _"It would put Tsu'tey at ease a bit."_

"_Tsu'tey's love is dead."_

Peyral looked between Tsu'tey and Neytiri in confusion. _"Cae'lena, I don't understand."_

"_I imagine you don't." _Cae'lena got up, and walked over to Marek. She shouldn't have said anything...Tsu'tey had made her promise not to.

"_Marek, Oel Ngati Kameie."_

Marek turned and smiled. "_Oel Ngati Kameie, Cae'lena."_

Cae'lena smiled. _"I hear you took out a "Shield that walks"._

Marek laughed, and looked at his spear. _"The demon inside was not so brave without his armour."_

"_Yes, the demons are cowards." _Cae'lena nodded. _"It was very brave, Marek."_

"_Thank you."_

Cae'lena glanced over at Peyral who was watching with enthusiasm. Cae'lebna narrowed her eyes.

"_I am going hunting tomorrow."_ Marek said. _Would you care to join me?"  
_Cae'lena fought back a groan. Using the politest voice possible, she said. _"Yes. I will join you."_

_The next day..._

Tom followed Grace through the thick jungle. They'd gotten all the equipment from the abandoned schoolhouse. Strangely, Tom could feel he was being watched.

"Here." Grace sad, propping the equipment down. "There's one. You know what this is?"

"Roosterhead." Tom said, looking at the odd red and green plant. "Um..._Mulpxar_ in Na'vi."

Grace looked impressed. "What else do we know about it?"

"It's herbaceous...The Na'vi use it for clothing, blankets..."

Grace pulled the leave down, revealing a number of other plants and insects. Tom saw one of the Death spiders, and backed away...

Only to trip backwards on something. He rolled down the hill. "H-elp!" he called.

"It was a long hill. He tried to get up or stop rolling but couldn't.

Eventually, he stopped rolling. He was flung into the Pandora waters...a lake of some kind. But that wasn't much help...weeds in the lake trapped him. He couldn't get above the water to breathe...

He fought hard. Kicking and struggling. He could himself slipping away as his struggles and kicks got real...he could feel his body...all the way back in that link bed at Hell's Gate...

And then he was pulled upwards.

Whoever it was dumped him on the nearby stand. Tom choked as he gasped for breath. It didn't really occur to him who had saved his life until he felt a piece of thin metal at his throat.

He looked up, alarmed. It was one of the Na'vi. One of the natives. He'd spent his whole life imaging seeing one, and when he did, it was because he fell down a hill, and now the native wanted to kill him.

He groaned. Great.

o

Cae'lena wandered why she'd pulled him out of the lake. He was in a forbidden area...even if it wasn't his fault...and he was a dreamwalker.

"Um..._Oel Ngati Kameie_?" he said.

Cae'lena hissed, but put her knife away. "_Why are you here, __Uniltìrantokx?"_

"_I fell down that hill." he said. "Um...thanks for saving my life."_

Cae'lena ignored him. "_You shouldn't be here. Leave before I decide to kill you."_

He got up, and looked around. He gasped in shock. "The tree of souls."  
_"No." _Cae'lena didn't bother to speak English. She saw no reason too. _"Utral Aymokriyä. We don't let demons come here. You shouldn't be here."_

"_How do I find my way back?"  
_Cae'lena glared at him, but said._ "Follow me." _anyway.

Cae'lena led him up a branch. He followed slowly and nervously. He didn't like being on the branch. She smiled snidely.

"_You dreamwalkers are nothing like Na'vi."_

"_Hmm."_ he replied. _"What's your name?"  
"Cae'lena te tskaha Menari." _she answered. "You?"

"_Thomas Sully. But most people call me Tom. Or Tommy."_

Cae'lena leapt off the branch landing gracefully. They were out of Omaticaya land now. She could leave him now.

"_Fitseng._" she said. Here. "_This is not Omaticaya land. Down there is. I hope not to see you again, Tom or Tommy."_

"_Wait-" _Tom called. _"I don't know my way back..."_

Cae'lena spun around. _"I'm not going to that Metal Village of yours." _she hissed. _"Never, Tom or Tommy, Nev-"_

Cae'lena heard the roar, and instantly went into hunting mode. She saw the green. _Ikranay. _The Forest Banshees. The smaller, predatory banshees.

"_Tul!_" she yelled at Tom. "Run!"

**Please Review!**


End file.
